To Break Down Walls
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Nora heard that Captain America was like an emotional wall- keeping his distance from everyone as he tried to get used to 2014. She had never intended to break through that wall, but maybe she was quirkier and nosier than she realized. Sequel/Spin Off to To Find a Cure.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Marvel!

A/N: So here it is! A sequel/spin-off story to To Find a Cure! Not sure how long this will be but it takes place during The Winter Soldier. Anyway, I hope you guys like this!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The incessant chattering was enough to make Nora roll her eyes in annoyance. Usually she didn't mind eavesdropping on people's conversation, especially at S.H.I.E.L.D. where there were many interesting stories to listen to, but today's topic of conversation was definitely obnoxious. Kristen from the Stats department was gushing about how sexy and charming Captain America was and how she would love to date him if only he'd ask her.

Yes, Captain America was particularly beautiful; with his tall, strong body, rippling muscles, perfectly wavy hair, and gentlemanly charms- but Nora wasn't one to openly gush to her fellow coworkers about the guy. That would just be pathetic.

The other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ignored her as she made her way through the offices and desks, collecting health forms. Nora was in charge of the medical department at headquarters and needed everyone's up-to-date medical records. It hadn't been a long time since she had been in charge, being only twenty-six years old, but the previous medical director had…regrettably expired in action. Thus, Nora was promoted.

"I need everyone's health forms!" she announced to the room. Only a few people actually paid her any mind but she didn't really care. She didn't actually like anyone there so if they didn't want to comply, then that wasn't her problem. "Health forms! Going once! Twice! And I'm outta here…" Nora really wasn't close to anyone she worked with and she was perfectly okay with that.

Nora entered the large, spacious elevator of the Triskelion and stated where she wanted to go. On a small screen, a picture of her face appeared with her name and her level standing in S.H.I.E.L.D.- level 5. She had to admit, her job lost all of its glamour once she was promoted, which was something that she never had thought would happen. How many people could say they worked for the company that handled issues side-by-side with superheroes? However, when she had become the medical director, so much more responsibility was added onto her plate. She sometimes felt like she couldn't handle everything.

The elevator came to a halt which stopped Nora's somber musings. She took a deep breath and looked up to see who would be joining her in the elevator. The last person she expected to see was Captain America.

He nodded upon seeing her and said, "Ma'am," as a greeting. He was dressed in his new modern uniform and his usually combed hair was now shorter and styled- probably to fit in with the 2014 style. She couldn't deny the slight disappointment she felt seeing him try to fit in so much. His 1940's style and attitude was what she liked the most about him.

"New look?" she asked.

He blinked, caught off guard, he seemed. He gave her a slightly confused expression and asked, "Ma'am?"

She motioned at his body with her hand, up and down. "You look a bit different. You know, with the hair and the new superhero suit. I just thought I'd…comment on it." He continued to watch her with an unreadable expression on his face. Nora looked away from him and whistled a random tune as if trying to distract from the uncomfortable position she had put them in. "Gotta love awkward conversations, huh?"

Without smiling, Steve Rogers said, "I don't think I've met anyone quite like you in this century."

Nora grinned. "I'm just gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment. I mean, who wants to be boring and like everyone else, right?" The elevator dinged and opened its doors, revealing Nora's floor. She waved goodbye to him and said," See ya, Captain. Have a good a day."

Once the doors closed behind her she exhaled a long sigh; her heart ramming itself against her rib cage. She didn't realize how hard it would be to have a conversation with the guy when he was actually in front of her. Nora knew she sounded like a complete idiot to him, but the words were coming out on their own and there was nothing she could do to stop them. He was better looking than she expected him to be, but that wasn't what had her so star struck. This guy was _Captain America_. He was a person who saved people's lives like it was nothing. He somehow managed to stay preserved for years and years. He was the kind of person that she read about in the newspapers, not the guy she shared an elevator with.

Nora was still feeling nervous and anxious by the time she made it back to the lab. She was internally annoyed with herself. What was she, a teenager with a crush now? "Get your shit together…" she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" The only other occupant in the lab at the moment was a young woman, only a couple of years younger than Nora, who was new on the job. She was one of the people that Nora could actually stand to work with. Her name was Reyna and she was the exact opposite of her, in every sense of the word. While Nora was pale with bright copper hair, Reyna had this warm caramel skin and dark curls. Nora easily towered over Reyna. And Nora was known for her awkward outbursts. Reyna was definitely more sophisticated and…lack of better word, mature.

"Nah, I'm just talking to myself," Nora replied. She placed the small stack of papers on a nearby table and made her way over to the younger girl. She could see that she was having a video conversation with someone. He looked to be an older man, with gray-streaked dark hair and glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "You're technically not supposed to be having private conversations here…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man on the screen said. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble, Reyna."

Reyna brushed him off. "It's not a big deal. I'll call you later." She blew him a kiss before cutting off the connection. "Sorry about that Nora."

Nora pointed towards the screen. "Was that your, uh...?" She had to admit, the 'blowing a kiss' thing was slightly odd, especially since she originally thought the man was her father or professor or something to that extent. Nora couldn't seem to finish the sentence.

Reyna half-smiled. "It's complicated. But he is the reason why I got this job. That's Bruce Banner. The Incredible Hulk."

Nora gaped at this. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you're hooking up with the Hulk?! Is that even safe? He doesn't go all "Hulk Smash" on you while you guys are getting it on?"

Reyna grimaced at the turn of conversation. Nora knew she was making the poor girl uncomfortable but she just couldn't find the off switch for her mouth. "Like I said, it's complicated. So, did you get the forms from everyone? I need to start getting all the specimen soon so I can begin testing."

Nora rolled her eyes. "I got some of them. Oh, but you will never guess who I shared an elevator with."

"Um…Justin Beiber?" Reyna joked.

The redhead ignored her and continued on with her story. "Captain America, of all people. I hear all those annoying chicks talking about how gorgeous he is and stuff, which gets old fast but then I actually met him today and he seems like a pretty cool guy. I mean, he is Captain America after all."

Reyna nodded. "Steve is a nice guy."

Nora blinked. And then blinked again. "You're on a first name basis? Since when?"

The brunette laughed at the other woman's expression. "I thought you hated when the other girls ogled at him! Why are you suddenly turning into one of them?"

"I am not," Nora scoffed. "I just happen to find him extremely attractive after my encounter in the elevator and I now see what all the fuss is about."

"Right…" Reyna said, obviously unconvinced. "Anyways, Steve is friends with Bruce which is how I met him. I'm actually having lunch with him today. Did you want to join?"

It was a tempting offer, it really was. But Nora knew herself well enough to know that if she went now, with her lack of suave composure, she'd probably end up accidently insulting America's hero. No, she'd be better off spending her time reviewing and organizing the dreaded papers while she ate her stale sandwich.

"No, thanks," Nora smiled. "I have a lot of work to do."

The younger woman nodded and collected her things before exiting the lab, leaving Nora by herself. Everyone was already gone for lunch, but now that she was in charge, she had too much work to just drop for food, unfortunately. Her stomach grumbled uncomfortably, but she had to ignore it as she reached for the first sheet of paper in front of her.

* * *

><p>Once it was time for her to clock out, she could hardly contain the urge to party- and by party, she really meant, stop by the closest coffee shop for a caramel mocha and then sit on the couch with an ordered out pizza while watching reality television for the rest of the evening. The day had dragged incredibly and she was sad to admit that the highlight of her day was when she met Steve Rogers in the elevator- and that had been a disaster.<p>

She made it to the closest coffee shop, too stressed to make it to Starbucks, and ordered her favorite caramel mocha in a grande size. It smelled heavenly and she was practically salivating by the time the coffee cup was in her hands. "Come to mama…"

The barista laughed and bid her a good evening.

She exited the shop but then stopped short when she saw who was sitting at one of the small tables outside. Nora scanned the area to see if someone was going to join Steve but there was no one in sight. He was sitting at the table with a half empty mug of coffee and was staring into a notebook forlornly. She was amazed that he could make angst look so good.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she marched over to him and said, "Good coffee, huh?" She knew it was the dumbest thing she could say but her mouth was working on its own again.

He looked up slowly and it seemed to take him a moment to recognize her but when he did, he gave her a stiff smile and nodded.

Nora offered a goofy kind of grin. "I'm really sorry for bothering you. I've got a bit of a reputation at the office for being awkward and quirky, so it can't be helped. I'm Nora, by the way."

She held out a hand to introduce herself and he reciprocated with a firm handshake. "Steve Rogers."

Nora waved him off. "Oh, I know. Actually that reminds me, you'll have to stop by the lab tomorrow. I need to update your medical records for you so you'll have to supply some specimen for me." At his raised eyebrow, she replied, "I'm the lab manager."

"You run the lab?" He looked impressed. "You look so young."

Nora's tongue was quicker than her brain. "So do you. What are you, like ninety-five?"

Steve chuckled. "Touché."

The redhead bit her lip anxiously. "I'm sorry. That came out way worse than in my head. I didn't mean anything by it." She took a step back, as if preparing to leave. "And here you were trying to be alone and I just intruded. I'll just let you go but make sure to stop by the lab tomorrow. I really do need your specimen." She had to refrain-with great struggle- to mention that he himself was an amazing specimen, since that would have been more than inappropriate. It was a proud moment when she was able to exit the conversation without another embarrassing mishap and just a simple wave to Steve. He told her to have a good night.

Nora was glad to have turned her day around and now all she had to look forward to was a delectable pizza.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Reyna sat at her desk, listening to the dial tone in one ear while she twisted the cord of the phone around her index finger. She knew she shouldn't be making personal phone calls, but she really wanted to hear his voice. It had been months since she had seen him in person and the distance was really starting to take a toll on her.

Reyna Morales took a job originally at Stark Industries and it seemed like a fun thing to do; come up with a cure for the Hulk- Bruce Banner. When she found that they really didn't have all the resources she needed, she accepted the job at S.H.I.E.L.D, hoping to get her hands on more state of the art equipment. It ended up being harder than she expected because with all the work she had to oversee now, finding a cure for Bruce sat on the back burner and now only seemed like a side project. Reyna loved that man, and she didn't want him to feel like he wasn't her number one priority, because he was.

"Hello?" came Bruce's voice from the other line.

Reyna smiled. "Hey Bruce. Are you busy?"

"No, no, I'm not. Should you be talking while at work? I don't want you to get in trouble again."

"I didn't really get in trouble," she explained. "And I shouldn't be calling you on this phone but I just really wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

She could practically hear him giving off that shy smile he usually gave around her. "I miss you too," he told her. "I've wanted to tell you about the anti-stress serum we've been working on."

Reyna brightened up. "Oh that's right! Please tell me we've finally figured it out!" The anti-stress serum was supposed to slow down Bruce's heart rate so that when he got excited or angry, he wouldn't overdo it and accidently become the Hulk. She really hoped that it would work; for him and for her. If they found a way to slow his heart rate down, then they could finally spend time together like a real couple. They wouldn't have to worry about how intimate they were.

Once she heard Bruce's disappointed sigh on the other end, she knew it was all for naught. "It doesn't work as well as we had hoped. It took a bit of time for Tony to calm the other guy down. It wasn't pretty."

"Don't worry though, babe," she heard in the background of their conversation. She recognized the voice immediately as Tony Stark, her old boss and friend before working at S.H.I.E.L.D. "I've got plenty of condoms stocked up for when Brucie controls the beast within! To- you know, let the beast out again."

Reyna giggled, at Tony's comment and at Bruce's embarrassed reaction to the comment. He sputtered and mumbled out a, "It's not like that…" before focusing his attention back to Reyna. "I'm really sorry about that. You know how Tony is."

"I do," she agreed. "I miss him too. I can't wait to get back to New York." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before she said, "I should probably go. I don't want to get caught."

"You're right," Bruce agreed. "And I'll be trying some modifications on the serum today. Hopefully I can come up with something." He paused and choked out an, "I love you."

Reyna grinned and had to suppress the squeal that wanted to escape from her mouth. After being together- even though they were in a long-distance relationship- for over a year now, this was the first time either of them had said the 'L' word. And it was Bruce that said it first! She was so happy, that she forgot that she hadn't responded to him so he was probably freaking out over making the first move.

She could imagine him wiping his sweat covered brow and he said, "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. Just…forget I said anything."

"Are you crazy?" Reyna exclaimed. "You're not allowed to take that back! I was just in shock that you said it first. Bruce, I love you so much. I just wish we could have been in person for this."

"Yeah, well, it just sort of came out. I wasn't exactly planning to say it now."

"I'm glad you did," Reyna said. "I'll call you tonight, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hung up the phone feeling so much better than she had before making that phone call. Reyna knew being in a relationship with someone like Bruce Banner was going to be difficult. But the little things, like the phone calls and video chats helped with the loneliness. She couldn't wait to see him again, and hopefully it would be sooner, rather than later.

* * *

><p>Nora was kept busy that morning, so when Steve Rogers waltzed into the lab, she was so surprised that she knocked over a whole rack of test tubes on the floor. The glass shattered all around her feet and all she could do was stare at the broken glass. "Really?!"<p>

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you." Steve made to move closer to her, but she held her hand out to stop him in his tracks.

She stepped away from the glass and all she could hear was crunching under her heels. She grimaced and said, "I'm just glad they were empty. Man, I'm such a klutz."

"You should probably get that checked out," he said.

Nora looked at him quickly, not sure if she heard him correctly. She chuckled. "Was that actually a joke that came from your mouth? I am stunned."

Steve shed a small smile. "I have been known to make a joke from time to time."

"Please do it more often," Nora told him. She beckoned for one of her subordinates and asked them to clean the mess while she handled Steve's testing. "So, I'll just need the usual; blood, urine. All the fun stuff. I just gotta make sure all the vitals are okay and that you're still feeling super soldier-like."

She led him to a nearby chair and sat him down while she gathered the supplies. When she stood in front of him again, she glanced at his top secret medical papers and had to do a double take. Her hazel eyes scanned the paper. "Whoa, you used to be a sick little thing, huh? Anemia, asthma, sinusitis, heart murmur…the list goes on. How did you even leave the house?"

Steve held his arm out for her to draw his blood. "It wasn't easy. Then there was the fact that I got beat up a lot."

"Jesus…why would anyone want to beat you up? You're such a nice guy." Nora then busied herself with gloving up and feeling his muscled arm for the perfect vein for her to stick. He waited until she stuck the needle in him arm to respond.

"I think it was because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I always had to stand up for what I thought was right. And when bullies approached me, I stood my ground."

Nora watched the tubes fill with the crimson liquid. It was a steady flow but it wasn't that she was transfixed by something so simple. She just suddenly felt like she didn't deserve to face Captain America. He was a man that was so brave and strong, even when he was physically weak. He was the definition of leadership and inspiration. And what was Nora good for? She wasn't strong, brave- she probably wasn't even likable.

Sighing, she pulled the needle out of his arm and placed a piece of gauze to stop the blood flow. "You really are something. You know that? But I guess that's what makes you a superhero." She bandaged him up and then handed him a plastic cup with a sealed white lid. "I'm going to assume you know the drill."

He nodded and left the lab for the nearest restroom.

Nora groaned loudly, causing a few people in the lab to look at her strangely; Reyna being one of them. She rose from her desk and approached the redhead cautiously. "You doing okay?"

Nora reached forward and grabbed Reyna's forearms bringing the girl closer to her. Reyna's brown eyes widened but Nora didn't even notice. "Steve is so cool and I feel totally worthless in his presence. It's the worst feeling ever."

Reyna giggled. "That's what's bothering you?" She scoffed. "Girl, welcome to the club. I'm in a serious relationship with the Hulk, friends with Iron Man and Captain America, _and _I had a brief fling with Spiderman. I'm just waiting to have a run in with the Ninja Turtles after ordering some pizza."

Nora stared at Reyna in amazement. "Wow, you're cooler than I thought. And good joke with the Ninja Turtles. That was a nice touch."

Reyna smiled kindly. "It's tough in the beginning. It's like, you know they are absolutely amazing and heroic and you're just there all pathetic and weak. Trust me, I've been there. I didn't even feel like I should be allowed to talk to them. But really, they're just people and they want to have friends and people they can trust. I'm not as close to Steve as I am with Bruce or Tony Stark, but I know he needs friends most of all. He's probably had it the hardest, being thawed into the future and everything. He needs friends." Reyna glanced in the direction behind Nora causing her to look as well. Steve was heading in their direction, the plastic cup full. The brunette took this as her cue to leave but not without muttering, "I knew you liked him."

Steve handed her the cup and she gasped dramatically. "For me?" She took it like she was accepting a precious gift. "How romantic!" Nora had no idea why she chose the comical approach when interacting with him, but it seemed to be producing satisfactory results because he chuckled.

"Was there anything else you needed from me?" he asked.

"Nope," she responded. "You are as free as a bird. If I need anything else I'll just shoot an email your way."

Steve nodded. "Thanks Nora. Have a good day."

Nora watched him leave, pleased that he called her by her first name. It sounded…good, coming from him.

Her subordinate that cleaned up the glass held up a full bag of it for disposal and stood next to Nora. He had been watching Steve appreciatively and said, "He really is something to look at, isn't he?"

Nora laughed but easily agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Nora was really starting to regret her shoe choice as she tried to hide her wince, trudging along in the Smithsonian. It wasn't often that Nora could be out of her uniform since she worked a lot so when she had time off, she tried to dress as cutely as she could- which meant wearing stylish but uncomfortable shoes.

"Those are really cute shoes, by the way," Reyna commented. The brunette had been smart, wearing sensible yet still adorable wedges with her jeans and white blazer. "I'm not one for heels myself but I love to look at them."

Nora nodded. "They are pretty painful but they make my legs look amazing so I'll just suffer."

Reyna laughed. "I can understand that. Anyway, I can't believe they made a whole wing of this museum for Steve. I wonder if he's seen it. It'd probably make him blush."

The two girls decided to pay a visit to the new addition of the museum on their day off together. Reyna said something about her friend Tony Stark begging to see pictures of it. Nora just wanted to go to read about the guy's story. She'd heard the basics- great war hero, frozen in time, adjusting to the new age- but maybe the museum would go a bit more into his character. It didn't hurt to look.

It was pretty crowded that day. There were many children running around, dressed as their favorite superhero; adults taking pictures of all the different displays. It was an exciting atmosphere. "What a setup…" Nora commented. Reyna said something but Nora couldn't make it out over all the audio recordings documenting Steve Roger's achievements.

The two girls split up, checking out different walls and plaques. Nora's eyes were caught on the display dedicated to James Buchanan Barnes. It said he was a childhood friend to Steve and they fought alongside each other in the war until his untimely passing. Nora frowned. "Poor guy…He was really cute though…"

The woman next to her gave her a disapproving look. Probably for her inappropriate comment. She shrugged it off and moved on.

She met up with Reyna again and they sat to watch a short film where a woman named Peggy Carter was being interviewed on Steve's greatest accomplishments. There weren't many people in the theatre and Nora couldn't help but think about what a shame that was. It was a very inspiring short film about the super soldier.

"It's pretty surreal," Reyna said as they were leaving the museum. "I mean, Steve is an actual war hero. And yet we see him every day like it's nothing." She chuckled. "Tony'll be jealous when he sees the awesome pictures I took."

* * *

><p>After the museum and a quick lunch, the two girls split ways. Nora had to admit, she liked spending time with Reyna. She wasn't as stuck up or intimidating like the other women of S.H.I.E.L.D and it made hanging out with her enjoyable. Not to mention, she was close to the members of the Avengers which was beyond awesome.<p>

Nora headed to her usual coffee place on her way home when she saw Steve sitting there as well. But he was sitting with a dark-skinned man and they were talking as if they were good friends. She had never seen him around the Triskelion so she figured he must be a civilian.

She ordered her usual grande sized coffee and headed outside to say hello to the Captain, as if they were friends. He saw her immediately and waved her over. Nora's grin widened at the thought of actually being beckoned by Steve.

"Hey guys!" Nora said cheerfully. "Isn't it such a nice day? I'm Nora," she directed her introduction to the man next to Steve. She inwardly groaned at the way she sounded like she had already had about ten cups of coffee.

The man seemed to find her amusing because he chuckled and extended a hand out for her to shake. "Sam Wilson. You sure you need another cup of coffee?"

Nora pursed her lips. "Oh, I'm not hyper. I'm just weird. You'll get used to it. So, what are you guys up to? Some cool super hero business?" She turned to Sam. "Are you a super hero too?"

Sam shook his head 'no'. "I'm just a war veteran. I work at the VA now."

"Oh okay, so you're a super hero in your own right. That's amazing. I'm just a lab manager. Nothing too exciting, really."

"Nora, your work is important," Steve told her. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Right," Nora grimaced. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it. It's been a long day at the museums. My feet are killing me…anyway, it was nice meeting you, Sam. See ya later, Steve."

They bid her goodbye and she headed home completely exhausted.

The rest of her night was completely uneventful. She ripped the shoes of death off her feet and quickly bandaged up the blisters that were obviously forming at the bottom of her heel and toes. She then tore off her adorable outfit and watched it fall on the floor easily before throwing on her comfortable pajamas. It was perfect. She then turned on the television and prepped a quick dinner to enjoy the calm of the rest of the night.

Right before she was headed to bed, her cell phone started ringing an obnoxious tune that she absolutely hated. "I gotta change that damn thing…" she groaned. She contemplated turning her phone on silent and just enjoying her sleep until she had to work in the morning, but when she saw Reyna's number pop up on her phone, she had a feeling that she needed to answer.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Nora, you gotta come to the Triskelion. It's an emergency," came Reyna's voice.

Nora's eyebrows furrowed and she suddenly felt more awake. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"It's Director Fury. He's…badly hurt and it's not looking good. They need you here at the hospital."

Nora jumped from her bed and began dressing as quickly as she could. It didn't look like she was getting much sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Nora wanted sleep. At this point, she would give all the money she had to be able to lay her head on a soft pillow and just close her eyes. It took everything she had to be able to fill out all the paperwork she needed and boy was it a lot! Since this was the first time she had to fill out all the paper for a deceased coworker, it was more than she thought she could handle. And the fact that it was Director Fury meant that it was more paperwork than if someone like herself had passed. Nora never knew the man on a personal level, but she knew he was a big deal around the Triskelion.

"I need coffee!" She moaned, dragging out the word 'coffee' in her frustration. She slumped exasperatedly in her chair, her arms dangling pathetically by her sides. She knew the other people in her office would be staring at her like she had a second head but she didn't care. She was exhausted!

"You don't look too good…" Reyna commented, showing up at the office.

Nora pursed her lips in annoyance. "Easy for you to say." She looked the girl up and down to see Reyna looking like she had a long night's sleep, showered and was able to apply a new layer of makeup. Must have been nice. "I've been up all night. I was part of the team trying to revive Fury and then I had the amazing pleasure of having to fill out all of this paperwork. All of that led into my next shift so I haven't been home yet."

Reyna nodded. "I figured as much. That's why I brought you a coffee." The brunette held out the paper cup towards her and Nora took it graciously.

"Oh my God, I love you."

"Actually, it was Steve that suggested I bring you a cup. I saw him before he was pulled away for some sort of meeting with Pierce. Probably to discuss Fury. Anyway, I thought it was sweet, how you just happened to be on his mind then."

Nora missed her mouth when she took her first sip. Steve actually thought about her? In a way that didn't put her as a weirdo in his mind? "Shit…" She rubbed the new coffee stain off her shirt and then looked at Reyna. She was giving Nora a knowing smirk that she really wanted to ignore.

"I have a meeting with Pierce soon too so I'll see you later," Reyna said.

She watched Reyna leave with jealousy. Nora wasn't fond of Pierce but anything was better than the pointless stacks of paper sitting in front of her. But instead of getting back to work, she let her mind wander to Steve. Could the guy be any sweeter? Not to mention, his sweet personality just added to his handsome appearance. No wonder all the girls swooned so easily. Now she had the displeasure of being just like them with her liking Steve. She only hoped she was less annoying.

* * *

><p>The meeting with Pierce went worse than she expected. Reyna didn't even know what to expect but what occurred, wasn't it. This was the first time she had a conversation with Pierce and it was horrible. He started off politely, offering his condolences on the death of Fury and then promptly fired her saying that she was only hired because Fury wanted her there but now that he was gone, she was no longer needed. Reyna tried her hardest not to cry before leaving his presence. She kept her face impassive during the talk and as soon as she was out of his office, the water works started.<p>

She was more embarrassed than anything. Reyna had always been a good worker and an excellent employee. This was the first time that she had been fired from anything and it made her feel worthless. She exited the building as quickly as she could and sat on the nearest bench outside of the Triskelion. She saw people watching her curiously as she cried but she paid them no heed and no one stopped to ask if she was okay.

Reyna pulled out her cell phone with trembling fingers from her pocket and dialed a familiar number. She managed to compose herself enough to speak when he answered his line.

"What's up, babe?"

She cleared her throat but she knew her voice sounded shaky. "Today's been…eventful."

Tony Stark's voice changed immediately. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Reyna shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "It's been really crazy over here. Fury was killed last night and then Pierce who's the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. just fired me for some reason and I'm just trying not to have a mental breakdown right now."

"That does sound pretty eventful," Tony replied. "Does that mean you'll be heading back to New York soon? You know your spot is still open here at Stark Industries. Not to mention Dr. Banner will be happy to see you again. "

She heard the insinuation in his voice and almost smiled. "I'm going to have to. Bruce doesn't know yet. I called you first. I just didn't want to upset him."

"Alright, I won't tell the great big rage monster that his girlfriend was fired and is heading back to my company to be near him," Tony said. She could practically see his smirk through the phone. "Sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks Tony."

"Don't be so upset, babe. I'll have presents for you when you get here."

After hanging up the phone, Reyna really did feel better. Tony might have been sarcastic, but she knew he was really trying to cheer her up. And it worked, slightly. She was pretty sure she wouldn't completely feel better until she was back in New York City, wrapped in Bruce's arms. But she didn't want to tell him until she felt more composed.

Reyna got up from her spot on the bench and headed back inside the Triskelion to gather her belongings from her desk and to say goodbye to Nora. That girl was crazy, but they ended up being good friends. Reyna was definitely going to miss her more than she was going to miss the job.

When she arrived at her desk, she was met with a wild looking Nora. Her red, irritated eyes were widened in shock and the poor girl looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You will _not _believe what's going around the place! Wait- have you been crying?" Nora asked.

Reyna blinked her eyes, fully aware that they must be swollen and red as well. "Pierce fired me."

"Whoa, what?! Oh my God, this is the worst day ever! First, Fury dies and I have to fill out all this paperwork, Steve gets blamed for it and is now a fugitive and to add the icing on the cake, you get fired! You're the only cool person here! What am I supposed to do?"

Reyna was going to comment sardonically about how it wasn't always about her when what she said, clicked in her mind. "Steve's being blamed for Fury's death? There's no way he would do something like that!"

"I know, right? And now the poor guy is on the run! Pierce demanded us to reveal his location if we have any information, but if I find anything out I don't think I'd tell him. He's innocent for sure. But, why'd you get fired? You're a great employee."

Reyna shrugged. "He said Director Fury hired me behind his back and since Fury is gone now, I can't be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just like that, he let me go. I guess that means I'll be heading back to New York."

"You'll get to see your boyfriend," Nora offered meekly. "I'll miss you." She leaned over and gave Reyna a bone-crushing hug. "Maybe I should think about applying to Stark Industries."

Reyna grinned. "I'll put in a good word for you if you decide to leave S.H.I.E.L.D."


End file.
